Sugar Me Sweet
by liquid-thought
Summary: Smucker's had already sounded a little porny to Kevin, then Sam grabbed the homemade raspberry jam still warm in the pan.


Initially, when Kevin found the recipe for homemade jams and jellies he'd never intended to use them quite like this, okay? It was supposed to be a fun little thing for dessert. He and Sam could put some of the raspberry or strawberry on some nilla wafers with a bit of vanilla ice cream, maybe watch a movie or something. But Sam had other ideas. He threw Kevin onto the wooden island, brandishing the prophet's favorite butcher's knife, and cut his clothing off.

Kevin couldn't struggle, couldn't even speak because if he moved the tip of that knife would dig right into his skin. Dean sharpened all the cutlery and normally he was happy about it, veggies sliced so easily it was almost like doing it with nothing more than thought. But now? Now it was making his heart race. Sam would never hurt him, ever, but that knife was still so sharp. It was thrilling, actually, to be able to trust the hunter like this even after all he'd been through.

Once he was naked Sam grabbed the batch of raspberries he'd boiled in sugar water, the mixture still chunky and actually quite warm. He'd not gotten to straining them, was actually thinking about making some preserves from them. He could totally get on board with this, though. Sam picked up a spoon and tasted a small bit, using his lip to make sure he wasn't about to give Kevin's cock a second degree burn.

Satisfied, he dipped spoon back in and brought it over the smaller man's body, drops of dark red splattering on his stomach that turned into a drizzle up his chest. It looked almost like blood, which was kind of sick in how much that only turned him on more. Sam hopped onto the island with him, lapping up the mess he left on the teen's golden skin.

Their lips met and Kevin moaned at the lingering sweetness mixing with the familiarity of Sam's tongue. Just as soon he got used to the warmth hovering over him, Sam was climbing back down, a small smirk at the edge of his lips. He went over to the fridge, moving way too smoothly for how turned on Kevin _knew_ he was, and came back with a can of whipped cream.

Kevin's eyes widened, his chest heaving. This was the kind of shit that a teen dreamt of doing but never thought they'd actually get to do. The kind of thing that was so typically pornographic it was cliché and in any other context would have made him roll his eyes. Then Sam put a long, cold stripe up his cock, paired it with three spoonfuls of the raspberry mixture and sucked it all clean.

He swallowed it, using his thumb to catch a stray bit of the airy white foam. The action was so close to one Kevin was used to Sam doing in another context and it made him shiver and his cock throb. Sam smiled and went back down, wasting no time in sucking and bobbing his head, tongue squirming around the tip. The hunter's fingers were gently massaging his balls and Kevin couldn't help when his own tangled in thick, brown hair.

They'd been together often enough that they knew how to make something quick, how get the other man to seize up and let loose like the slow squeeze of a trigger. That was the only reason Kevin wasn't embarrassed at coming quickly in Sam's mouth, the hunter moaning softly as he swallowed everything down. He pulled back and kissed the crease of Kevin's hip, smiling up to him before pulling out an apron that Kevin had no idea even existed. Where the hell had Sam hidden that?

He threw it on top of the prophet before yanking him up into a kiss, lips and tongues moving together languidly without any sort of plan. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

Sam's voice was low, deeper than usual because of his arousal. "Wear this and make us some dinner, all right?"

Kevin nodded, helpless to do anything but what Sam wanted most days. Sam winked and took another mouthful of raspberry and cream before sauntering out of the kitchen like he hadn't just given Kevin a fantastic, kinky, sticky blowjob.

The apron was plain white, but the front had light pink lacy ruffles with a devil's trap embroidered in bright purple. Kevin was going to die.


End file.
